Leah Shawcross
Leah Shawcross was a UNA citizen who worked as a genetic engineer. She was the mother of Alenna Shawcross. She and her husband Thomas Shawcross were disgusted with the UNA's authoritarian policies, which led to her arrest along with her husband, and left Alenna an orphan. Biography Early life Leah was born years prior to the formation of the United Northern Alliance and found work as a genetic engineer. At some point, Leah met a man named Thomas Shawcross and eventually married him. At some point, Leah and Thomas met and befriended Octavio Bernal and his wife, who were members of the rebellion against the UNA. Eventually, Leah and her husband sired a daughter named Alenna. Thomas and Leah at one point before the UNA restricted travel traveled to Florida to visit Octavio and his wife, where Alenna would sometimes play with Octavio's young son, Liam Bernal. Thomas and his wife were disgusted with the UNA's authoritarian rule over the populace, and they spoke out repeatedly against the oppressive government. When the UNA placed all research facilities under governmental control, Leah quit her job as a genetic engineer upon realizing that the UNA sought to use her research to develop bioweapons. Arrest The Shawcross's repeated opposition of Prime Minister Roland Harka and the UNA government eventually caught the attention of the UNA secret police. One night, officers of the secret police stormed Thomas and Leah's apartment in New Boston, Massachusetts. Despite the couple's efforts to fight back, they were overpowered and arrested, while a ten year old Alenna was taken to Orphanage 41 in New Providence, Rhode Island. Incarceration and escape Upon their arrest, Thomas and Leah were incarcerated in the UNA west coast, until they were transferred to The Wheel, a desolate island in the Pacific ocean, where the UNA deported captured rebels and political dissidents, as well as criminals. Eventually, Thomas, Leah, and the other prisoners established their own temporary residence with a primitive power station in response to the UNA bombing the island with chemical weapons, which killed many prisoners. At some point during their time on the Wheel, Thomas and Leah met Roland Harka himself, who had been usurped by his own corrupt staff and exiled to the Wheel. While many of their fellow prisoners were quick to torture and even emulate the former dictator, Thomas and Leah showed Harka pity and even helped tend to his wounds, but most of Harka's injuries were irreversible. Later, Thomas, Leah, and their fellow prisoners made a plan to infiltrate a UNA freighter that was ferrying prisoners from the UNA to the Wheel. When the ship arrived, Thomas, Leah and their fellow inmates raided the ship, killed the crew, and took over the ship, then they piloted the captured ship to Australia, an enemy of the UNA. Destiny Station Upon arriving on the coast of Australia, the escaped prisoners began building a base called Destiny Station inside a formation of sandstone to mask the fact that it was a rebel base. Upon Destiny Station's completion, the escaped prisoners established contact with every other rebel cell who opposed the UNA, and decided to unite together to bring down the UNA. Unfortunately, because Australia was at war with the UNA, Destiny Station was caught in the midst of the bombing conducted by UNA warplanes. During a raid, Thomas was present outside of the base trying to get some kids to safety when a bomb landed where Thomas was. The children survived, but Thomas was killed in the blast. The death of her husband caused Leah much grief, but the thought that Alenna was still alive and a desire to reunite with her daughter kept Leah going through her work as a rebel scientist. Reuinting with Alenna Three years after Thomas's death, Leah continued to work with the rebels. One day, Leah was informed that a group of rebels found an aircraft in the desert from the Wheel and found Alenna and Liam on board. Later, when Alenna and Liam arrived at Destiny Station, they were escorted to Leah by Vargas-Ruiz . Leah embraced her beloved daughter when she saw a teenage Alenna for the first time in six years. Leah told her daughter of everything she had endured for the six years she was separated from Alenna as well as her father's death. When Leah recognized a teenage Liam, she learned that Liam and Alenna were in a romantic relationship, which she took joy in. When the time came for Leah to be on guard duty, she thanked Alenna and Liam for visiting her. Fleeing Destiny Station Three weeks later, Personality Leah was a kind woman who would do anything to make the world a better place for her daughter, Alenna. Relationships